Anexo:13ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Humberto Vélez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2001-2002 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Doceava temporada |sucesor = Decimocuarta temporada }} thumb|Créditos de doblaje del DVD de temp. 13.|300px La decimotercera temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 21 de septiembre de 2001 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2002. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada entre el 9 de junio y el 15 de diciembre de 2002. Producción *En esta temporada, han habido otros cambios con respecto al elenco de personajes fijos. **En esta temporada, el mismo Humberto Vélez pasó a ser la voz del Abuelo Simpson, mientras que al mismo tiempo seguía interpretando Homero. Esto se hizo de una manera parecida a la versión original en inglés, donde Dan Castellaneta también presta voz a a ambos personajes. Para la siguiente temporada, Humberto dejó de prestar voz al Abuelo para darle al personaje una voz propia. **Durante los últimos episodios de la temporada, Agustín Sauret no dobló a Ned Flanders por cuestiones de salud y fue sustituido por José García. Esto se volvió más prominente durante la temporada 14. **En esta temporada, Nelson pasa a ser interpretado por Carlos Amador, siendo su voz fija hasta la temporada 15. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 270: El Especial de Noche de Brujas de Los Simpson XII (The Simpsons Halloween Special XII) 'Curiosidades' * En el segmento "Terror en la ciudad", Marge menciona a la gitana como pitonisa solo una vez, durante todo el segmento dicha "pitonisa" es mencionada como gitana. * En el segmento "Pequeños Magos" hay un escena donde aparece el personaje de Harry Potter. Curiosamente en esa época se estrenó en cines la cinta Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, ambos personajes tanto en el cine como en el especial de la serie animada fueron doblados por el actor Arturo Castañeda, aún cuando el actor Daniel Radcliffe no interpreto a Harry en la versión animada. Episodio 271: Padres e hijos (The Parent Rap) Episodio 272: La taberna de Homero (Homer the Moe) Episodio 273: Burns enamorado (A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love) Episodio 274: Recuerdos de infancia (The Blunder Years) Episodio 275: Lisa de poca fe (She of Little Faith) Episodio 276: Conflictos familiares (Brawl in the Family) 'Curiosidades' * Al famoso juego de Monopolio ("Monopoly en inglés") se le cambió de nombre a "El Turista", sin razón ni sentido aparente, ya que dicho título no guarda relación con la temática del juego, salvo quizá porque los jugadores "pasean" entre los distintos sitios ficticios del juego. * En este episodio, respetan las voces de Ginger y Amber, quienes eran dobladas por Ada Morales y Rebeca Manríquez también en el el episodio "Viva Ned Flanders" de la temporada 10. Episodio 277: La agridulce Marge (Sweets and Sour Marge) Episodio 278: Mandíbula bien cerrada (Jaws Wired Shut) Curiosidades * Un suspiro de Lisa fue dejado en inglés. Episodio 279: Una proposición un poco indecorosa (Half-Decent Proposal) Episodio 280: Bart se enamora (The Bart Wants What It Wants) Episodio 281: El último vaquero del oeste (The Lastest Gun in the West) Episodio 282: El viejo y el amar (The Old Man and the Key) 'Curiosidades' * Al personaje de Rosanelda (originalmente llamado Zelda) se le cambió el nombre en honor a la actriz que le da voz, Rosanelda Aguirre. * En este episodio, Bart y el abuelo Abraham van en el auto y escuchan una versión radial de Tomy y Daly, entonces este último dice: "Durante la guerra, Evangelina Elizondo hacía la voz de Daly". En inglés, se refería a Eleanor Roosevelt. Como dato curioso, Evangelina participo en el doblaje como la voz de La Cenicienta en 1950. Episodio 283: Cuentos del dominio público (Tales from the Public Domain) Episodio 284: La culpa es de Lisa (Blame It on Lisa) Episodio 285: Un fin de semana con Burns (Weekend at Burnsie's) Episodio 286: Homenaje a Homero (Gump Roast) Música *'Los Simpson nunca acaban' **Interpretada por Carlos Íñigo y una actriz desconocida (coros) Episodio 287: Estoy furioso (I Am Furious Yellow) Episodio 288: El dulce Apu (The Sweetest Apu) Episodio 289: La pequeña Lisa y los diez grandes (Little Girl in the Big Ten) 'Curiosidades' * Mariana Ortiz retorna a Janey en este episodio, ya que la primera vez fue doblada en el primer episodio de la temporada 10. * De vuelta Laura Torres se encontraba doblado solo a Rafa, no dobló a Martín en este episodio. * Los personajes de Database y Martín son doblados por dos distintas actrices en este episodio. Ya que a la primera escena ellos son doblados por una actriz desconocida y Ana Lobo, respectivamente. En la segunda aparición de cada uno, Database es doblado por solo dos loops por Isabel Romo y Martín por Diana Pérez en la última escena donde es fotógrafo. Cabe resaltar, que Database regresa a ser doblada por la misma actriz que la dobló al comienzo cuando hace referencia a "Harriet la espía" en la escena del campus. Episodio 290: El juego de la muerte (The Frying Game) Episodio 291: Papá tiene una placa nueva (Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge) Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6